Broken Wings
by Saru Namii
Summary: Batman is injured in action, how will he deal with the changes?


Okay, so I don't own these characters, but I thought it would be fun to write about them, cause I really like the Batman Beyond cartoons and it makes me sad to not be able to watch them. This is a short "what if" story, set a few years after the cartoon, when Matt's in High School. Enjoy.  
  
He crouched low in the shadows looking around carefully. There in the middle of the room was Matt, a gun pointed to his head. Terry spotted two more thugs standing close by, and another on the other wall. With another glance around the room leapt forward knocking the gun—and the thug—away from his younger brother. A loud roar filled his ears suddenly and Terry gasped at the sudden pain spreading from the middle of his back, his world blackening. The ground rushed up to meet him, and the few moments it took him to regain his breath, lasted an eternity. Apparently he had missed one of the brutes. Shaking his head, Terry forced his eyes open and tried to push himself up to his knees. He fell back down on to his stomach. A tiny grain of panic began to grow. Why wouldn't his legs hold him? There was a burst of angry laughter, and a sharp kick landed in his side. Groaning, Terry twisted around to protect himself, his hands grasping the foot of his assailant as he came in for another kick. With a quick jerk, the crook was on the ground with an injured ankle. A scream tore itself from his throat as another kick collided with his back. This attacker only had the chance for one more kick, before a heavy club knocked him unconscious. Terry's defender knocked the two more thugs into unconsciousness, and then dropped to his knees beside him, leaning over his fallen figure.  
"Terry," Matt's hoarse whisper barely reached his ears.  
Shaking his head slightly, Terry gritted his teeth together, "Someone might hear."  
"The police are here now," Matt replied. He glanced at the commissioner as she started towards them. "Can't they help?"  
"The commish—" Terry started.  
"—already knows," Commissioner Gordon finished for him. She knelt down next to Matt. "Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out just fine. Just relax," the commissioner soothed. Against his better judgment, Terry gave into the blackness and passed out.  
  
Blinking against the bright light, Terry tried to push himself up. Immediately his mom was by his side forcing him to lie back again. He could see Matt right behind her with a worried expression fixed on his face. "What happened?" he groaned fighting to ignore the pain caused by trying to sit up.  
"Y-you got shot," Matt choked out. "We were worried..." he trailed off blinking back the threatening tears.  
Terry stared up at his younger brother, as his mom gripped his hand tightly and smiled tiredly. She must have been sitting up for a while just waiting for him to wake up. He never meant to worry her. The whole thing seemed so unreal. He knew getting injured was a risk he took every night he went out as Batman, but this isn't the way he ever imagined waking up. Slowly, Terry realized the lack of sensation in his legs, and glanced down at himself, "Where was I shot?"  
No one answered at first, but then Terry locked on to his mom's teary eyes and Matt's solemn expression. "Matt," this time the question was more forceful, "where?"  
"The back...lower spine," Matt's voice was a whisper. If the room hadn't already been deadly silent, Terry would've missed it.  
Terry nodded slowly, "That's why I can't-" he swallowed and looked at his legs, "-can't feel my...legs."  
His mom wrapped her arms around him in tight hug and sniffled into his shoulder; whispering quietly that everything would be all right. He wanted to believe her with all his heart, but his despair seemed overwhelming. How could he bear to live without the use of his legs? What would he do? How would he protect the city now? What would happen to Batman? Terry blinked, his eyes beginning to water and cleared these thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't do anybody any good for him to start feeling sorry for himself, especially with Matt blaming himself.  
"Matt," Terry grabbed his younger brother's hand and pulled him closer as their mom sat back giving them a little space. "It's not your fault. You know that, right?"  
Matt looked a little startled at first, but then looked away nodding almost imperceptibly. He shifted his weigh uncomfortably, not meeting either of their eyes.  
Looking from one son to the other, Mary turned to her youngest, "He's right, Matt. There was nothing you could do. They had a gun on you. Terry was just doing what he could to save you, because he loves you. It's not your fault."  
"I know, but--" Matt cut off choking back tears. Squeezing his hand tightly, Terry looked up gratefully at his mother. "You saved me in the end," Terry added quietly. "I'm still alive."  
Finally a smile made its way to Matt's face, even if it was somewhat sad, and then a knock at the door interrupted them. Dana rushed in as soon as Matt opened the door for her. He pointed her towards her boyfriend and stood back. Mary discreetly, went out for cup of coffee, nearly running straight into Max on her way out.  
"We came as soon as we could," Dana gripped his hands tightly and gave his a quick kiss. "I was so worried when I heard what happened. How are you doing? And Matt," she turned to the younger boy, "You were so brave. Your mom told me what you did. How are you?"  
Terry laughed at Matt's bewildered expression, "See, Matt, you were brave."  
"You know what the brave boys get, right?" Max added a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
Matt eyed her suspiciously, "I don't think I want to know what you have in mind." He turned away nonchalantly to look out the window.  
"Who was that girl you were telling me about?" Terry asked casually, a sly grin on his face. "Sarah? I bet she'd be thrilled to go to prom with a hero. What do you think, Dana?"  
"Of course she will," Dana grinned back, watching as Matt turned an interesting shade of red. "I did."  
Terry gave her strange look and glanced at Max, who shrugged uncertainly, and then turned back to his girlfriend, "Since when am I a hero?"  
"Since you started working for Mr. Wayne," she replied casually, giving him an innocent look. "Everyone else here figured it out, eventually. Did you think I wouldn't?" She laughed at his expression, as he tried to find the right words, without insulting her by accident. "Don't worry about it, Terry, I had a long talk with your mother about it when I first figured it out. You're lucky to have her. She's a smart lady."  
"Double whammy," Max exclaimed, earning a dark look from Terry and a chuckle from Matt.  
"Mom knows?" Terry was astounded. How did he miss all this? He blinked, shaking his head at Dana's triumphant grin, his fatigue starting to catch up with him. In all the excitement, he hadn't noticed it at first.  
Matt took a closer look at him and gave the order, "You need your rest, Ter. After all you did just wake up just a little while ago after getting shot. We'll still be here when you wake up." "We should've noticed ourselves," Dana said giving him a kiss, as Max nodded her agreement and they withdrew from the room, as Matt turned down the lights.  
"Matt," Terry stopped his brother on his way out. "Thanks."  
There was the slight glint of tears on his cheek as Matt replied, "I just wish I could've done more." And then the door closed behind him, leaving Terry alone, as he joined Mary, the girls, and Mr. Wayne in the hospital cafeteria.  
"Me too," Terry whispered into the dark room. His younger brother shouldn't be feeling this kind of responsibility. It wasn't his fault. Suddenly, Terry stopped his thoughts and realized that those must be the exact thoughts his mother had every time he went out as Batman, now that she knew at least. However, knowing that before hand wouldn't have stopped Terry from going. He needed to be Batman, to help and protect the people of Gotham. Maybe Matt needed something similar—not the same thing, obviously, Terry would never purposely put that much weight on his younger brother's shoulders—but something to help him feel needed and to ease the guilt to a small degree. He'll have to talk to Bruce about it later, Terry thought sleepily. He yawned and slid into the world of dreams, knowing that his mom was right. Everything would be all right. After all, he had his friends and family to help him through the coming struggles.  
  
The End.  
  
Helpful Research Sites:  
  
Christopher Reeve Paralysis Foundation New England Chapter Paralyzed Veterans of America Court TV Frequently Asked Questions Personal Injury Attorneys Medical Encyclopedia The Paralysis Report True Stories 092?OpenDocument 25695&rfi=6 


End file.
